When You Wake
by marashapeshifter
Summary: Vampire AU. The night begins for master vampire Viola and her werepanther.


This is more of an experiment, to try out some ideas I had for one of my other works in progress.

I'm taking the concept of vampires used in this story from several sources. The social structure is most similar to Hamilton's Anita Blake books. A master vampire rules each city. Master vampires are stronger than the other vampires, have unique abilities, and can have a human and/or a were bonded to him or her. A were is someone who can transform into an animal. (e.g. werewolves, wereleopards, etc.)

**When You Wake**

**by Mara S. S. **

A jet black panther prowled through the halls. She padded forward on silent paws. She didn't quite run, but she moved with a purpose.

Those who encountered her stayed out of her way, even those who would normally have greeted her. It was common sense not to interfere with the master's werepanther, not first thing in the nighttime.

Reaching her destination, the panther nudged the door open with her nose and entered, her tail swishing.

Soft whimpers and the sound of sucking filled the room. The panther stood beside the door, still as a statue, until the sounds stopped.

A servant entered. He left carrying an unconscious girl in his arms.

There was a slight shimmer then in place of the panther stood a scowling girl of indeterminate age. She had lovely blue hair and a cute face. She wore skin tight black pants and a light blue tank top.

Natsuki plopped herself down on the bed beside a serenely smiling Shizuru.

"Natsuki." Shizuru smiled happily and greeted her lover with a kiss. "Have you had breakfast?"

From Natsuki came a choking sound. "You seemed to be enjoying _yours_ way too much."

Indeed, there was no end of volunteers willing to be the Master of the City's breakfast. Natsuki couldn't blame them but she felt Shizuru actually seemed to enjoy the way people of both sexes threw themselves at her feet.

Shizuru chuckled, unfazed by her werepanther's temper. She patted the corner of her mouth where blood had been smeared against her skin, the remains of her breakfast.

Feeding had given her skin a healthier glow, unlike its paper white color when she first woke.

"Is my Natsuki jealous?" Shizuru asked, getting up from the bed and opening her wardrobe.

"N- No..." Natsuki protested defensively and trailed off with a pout.

Natsuki's eyes followed as Shizuru removed her night gown and selected a violet dress. Shizuru pulled the dress on. The violet complimented her skin and made her look like a noble woman.

Of course as far as Natsuki was concerned, Shizuru would look lovely even wearing rags, or nothing, or... Natsuki unconsciously licked her lips.

Shizuru turned to her watching panther. "Could you help me with the zipper?"

"Oh, um, yeah." Natsuki got up clumsily. Shizuru pulled her brown hair over the side of her neck to get it out of the way. Natsuki fumbled a bit then finally managed to pull the zipper up despite the distraction the curve of Shizuru's neck provided.

"There." She pulled Shizuru's hair back into place and Shizuru turned to face her.

Shizuru gently but firmly grasped Natsuki's shoulders and whirled them around until Natsuki's back was against the wall. Shizuru kissed Natsuki's cheek and drew back to look her in the eye.

"Silly. Natsuki has no reason to be jealous." Shizuru smiled reassuringly.

Natsuki nodded, mesmerized by the face of her lover.

Shizuru bent forward and kissed Natsuki, her lips moving in a gentle caress. Her hands stroked the other's sides, tracing every curve.

Suddenly the thin cloth of Natsuki's tank top felt like a nuisance. Her arms found a perch on Shizuru's shoulders and she clasped her hands behind her master's neck.

She yielded, yielded her mouth to Shizuru who probed it insistently. Her senses were hyper alert, feeling the slightest touch of breeze on her skin, and the cool wall at her back.

She let her tongue dart forward, running lazily along the rows of Shizuru's teeth. She caressed the sharp, sharp fangs. Natsuki tasted blood, her blood.

Shizuru shuddered, feeling the hunger once more despite having had her breakfast already. She broke away from the pliant mouth below her, trailing kisses to an appetizing neck.

Natsuki turned her head to the side to provide better access. She gasped as Shizuru's fangs sank into her, the momentary pain blotted out by the waves of pleasure as Shizuru mind rolled her.

A vampire bite would have been extremely painful if vampires did not have the ability to control the victim's mind for short periods of time. It turned being fed upon into a pleasurable experience and some humans even became addicted to it.

Shizuru didn't take much from Natsuki, just a few mouthfuls of blood. She savored the taste then carefully licked the wounds closed. As a werepanther, Natsuki healed faster than normal humans so the wounds would disappear into normal skin within a short period of time.

Natsuki's eyes were still glazed when Shizuru lifted her head from the other's neck. Natsuki let out a breathy laugh and buried herself in Shizuru's arms.

Shizuru let herself hold her lover close, stroking her Natsuki's long hair.

A knock interrupted them.

"Shizuru-sama? We have a situation." It was a man's voice. It was Reito, Shizuru's second in command.

The entwined couple broke apart.

"Duty calls." Shizuru murmured.

Natsuki rolled her eyes but obediently shimmered back into a panther.

Shizuru sighed and straightened her dress.

Shizuru walked to the door, her panther following right on her heels.

The night had just begun.

END

* * *

Disclaimer: Mai HiME belongs to Sunrise, and the Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter series of novels belongs to Laurell K. Hamilton. 


End file.
